


Dance With Me

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Series: Overwatch Requests [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: You're at an event with Gabriel when you accidentally find the ring.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my tumblr, natalya-romanova

You, Gabe, plus a few other Overwatch members have been invited to a state dinner by one of Gabriel’s former bosses. The dinner goes lovely as you sit beside him, making small talk with old colleagues of his and having more fun than you could remember having in a long time. Blackwatch is stressful on the two of you but you notice how Gabe looks more relaxed than he has in ages.

You’re currently standing near the edge of the room, talking to Lena and Angela with a drink in your hand when a familiar tune begins to course through your ears. It’s the first song your grandparents danced to on their wedding night and you can’t remember how many times you asked them to teach you the dance they choreographed when you were younger.

You feel a familiar presence behind you as Gabe wraps one arm around your waist to pull you close before giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. “Come dance with me, Cariño.”

You turn around to face him before scanning the room. “But no one else is dancing.”

“Who cares?” Gabe grabs the glass out of your hand and gives it to Angela to hold before pulling you along the floor, accidently bumping into Jack.

“Sorry Jack!” You exclaim before Gabriel brings you to a fairly empty part of the room.

Gabe spins you so you’re facing him and starts backing you up in familiar steps before dipping your upper body. You stay there for a few seconds before Gabriel brings you back up and you look at him with amazement. How did he learn your grandparents’ dance? It doesn’t really matter at this point since Gabe is spinning you around the floor with expert precision. You feel warmth and awe fill your body with the kind gesture your boyfriend has done for you.

At one point throughout the dance, you felt a small object in Gabe’s pants that didn’t feel like his wallet, keys or phone. Once the dance has finished, everyone is looking at you two and giving small claps as you walk over to where Angela and Lena are standing.

Lena leans over and whispers in your ear. “You two are so cute!”

You smile at her and tell her, “Thank you,” before turning to Gabe.

“That was wonderful! But Gabe?”

“Yes?”

“What’s in your pocket?”

“Nothing. Just my wallet and keys.”

“But when you spun me around it felt like there was something else in there.”

“I can assure you, there’s nothing else there.”

You give him a quick look of ‘I don’t believe you’ before leaning in for a kiss. He falls for it and just before your lips touch, you place your hand in his pocket and grab a small box.

“Ha!” You turn away to look at it. It’s a small black ring box and you feel your heart speed up in anticipation. You quickly turn back to face him. “What’s this?”

He runs his fingers through his hair before speaking. “I was going to propose a bit later if you had been patient.”

 “Oh,” you whisper as your cheeks turn a slight shade of red from ruining your boyfriend’s plan.

“So, why don’t I do it right now?” He asks as he steps closer to you, grabbing the box from your hand.

You nod your head in agreement before Gabriel grabs your hand and drags you through the crowd to the near by balcony. He gets down on one knee and grabs your left hand while opening the box with the other. The ring is simple and elegant at the same time. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” You quickly drop to your knees and wrap your arms around him to give him a hug. “Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you!” Gabe pulls away for a brief second to put the ring on your finger before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close.

The kiss you share is long and passionate before you break off, slightly out of breath. Gabe leans his forehead against yours, lips millimetres apart. “I love you so much, Cariño.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
